This invention relates to interface devices and, more particularly, to an interface device that is adaptable to various types of communication systems.
An interface device having a transceiver is widely known and used in communication systems for vehicles, buildings, or the like as a communications link between a main controller and a component, such as a sensor. Typically, the type of interface device and transceiver used depends upon the type of communication system. For example, in an analog communication system having an analog controller, an analog transceiver is used.
Presently, other types of communication systems are also being employed to obtain various benefits associated therewith. For example, a digital communication system having a digital controller utilizes an interface device having a digital transceiver. The variety of different types of communication systems available therefore presents the problem of requiring many different types of interface devices, which may be inconvenient to a user and add expense to the transceivers. For these reasons, there is a need for a transceiver that is adaptable to a variety of different communication systems.